


Forever Ours

by fujipuri



Series: Music Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thanksgiving Dinner ended, something else started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song from One Republic - If I Lose Myself.

 

 

 

_We’re here for you, Buck. All of us.... here. You can count on us. We’re your friends._

Steve told him those words the day he took Bucky to the Avenger Tower. They were all standing there, watching him move, as if he might break any moment.

Natasha was the first to greet him. _In Russian._ She even called him by his old nickname. “Welcome home, Vanya.”

Then slowly, one by one, they all greeted him, smiling and shaking his hand. He didn’t mind the hand shake, or the slight shoulder tapping by Stark. _Or the snarky comments that followed._  

They all are his friends. _Well, not long after that._ At first, he thought they all might gang up and beat him up or throw him back into the ice. It turns out, they all pretty nice and friendly with him. Later, he found out from Natasha that Steve gave them a fair warning on how to be around him. _A little touch and go but aren’t we all,_ said Nat. With that, Bucky found himself a little family, one he would never trade for anything else.

Well... one thing maybe. 

 

_~ I stared up at the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I’ve loved. ~_

  

_A few months later..._

 

Pepper decided to hold a Thanksgiving dinner at the Tower. Bucky’s first real Thanksgiving after the whole HYDRA incident. Despite the excitement, Bucky slightly worry about triggering his trauma again. Yes, he was able to handle the whole socializing with the team, but most of the time, he only spent a few hours with them. He never had to spent the entire day with them, plus their respective partners along as well.  

He discussed this with Steve, who was very supportive and told him that he can leave whenever he felt insecure. _Just give me the signal and we’ll bail._

What he didn’t expect was that all their friends are bordering insanity when it comes to booze and party.

A normal person would’ve given up on the whole dinner, but not Pepper Potts. Not Pepper. After all, a sane and weak woman would not be dating Tony Stark. No. Only Pepper can be that woman. Only Pepper can turn a bad situation into something worthwhile. 

Between the throw down between Stark and the Norse God, and the constant arguments between Clint and Sam about the battle suit, of Jane and Darcy arguing about their latest research, of Nat trying to make sense of Bruce’s scientific lectures, and Steve constantly stealing kisses from him, Pepper Potts had everything under control.

She flicked a switch on her phone and within seconds, the whole room was filled with a loud alarm, enough to immobilize the entire Avengers and some more.

They had to literally begged her to stop the alarm. Stark was crawling and grabbing her legs for forgiveness... it was that bad.

_She did... after a whole minute._

And that’s Pepper Potts for you. Bucky likes her a lot. She never treated him like some frail wounded soldier. She treated him like a proper human who needs an extra attention from time to time. That not all his efforts are in vain.

The dinner, though, was beyond Bucky’s expectations. There were plenty of food and drinks on the table and in the kitchen. Never he seen such a feast, not even when he was a little kid with Steve on his mother’s kitchen. Given that was back in the war time and food was lacking, having Thanksgiving dinner itself was a feast itself. This, however, definitely something else.

A huge roast turkey ready to be carved, with lots of side dishes arranged beautifully on the table with plenty of wines in between, was definitely making everyone hungry within seconds. They had a small pray with Bruce leading the team, then they hold a toast for making it another year without much incidents and hope the rest of the year went smoothly. Each of them giving thanks for various things.

Clint was thankful for Nat, while she thanked him for keeping her grounded.

Bruce thanked that his other self didn’t appear as much and how he managed to control it more and more lately.

Sam was thankful that he was allowed to join the team. 

Thor and Jane thanked everyone for their blessings of Thor being on Earth and how SHIELD still supported Jane’s research.

Stark was thankful that he gets to live and enjoy Pepper’s company despite the amount of incidents that nearly killed him. Pepper was thankful for the years Stark has given him, for the trusts he had placed in him and much more. 

Steve was thankful for having his best friend back with him. It nearly made him teary eyes but he managed to hold himself. 

He.. well, he’s thankful for everything everyone had given him in the past year. He wanted to stay he’s thankful for Steve’s love but he knew it’ll start some chained reaction of the rest of them teasing him and Steve, so he sticked with the first thanks. 

They feast for the night. Eat and drink as much as they can, before finally giving up as their bodies could not handle another piece of turkey or anything else. They thanked Pepper and Stark for holding the dinner, before one by one moving to the living room to rest on the sofa or simply sitting down on the floor, still trying to process all those food earlier. 

After watching random animal attacks show on National Geography, Clint voted to watch a movie instead. Stark ordered JARVIS to look for some movies from his collections, and after a group voting, they settled with The Grand Budapest Hotel. 

He enjoyed the movie, as were the rest of them, but the food began to work its magic and a few of them began to feel drowsy. Steve was trying to stifle a yawn but it escaped anyway. He snuggled next to Bucky’s left arm, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder while trying his best not to fall asleep.

 

_~ I stared up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me. ~_

 

Bucky never fail to amaze how long Steve’s eyelashes were, or how calm his face when he sleeps. He knew that he’s not the only one with traumatic stress, Steve does too. So does Clint and Nat and Tony and the rest of them. He’s not the only one waking up in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmares and pacing up and down the entire house just to calm himself. 

No... the rest of the team had it too. The only difference was their level of trauma to his own.  

The only time he managed to sleep soundlessly was when he shared a bed with Steve. It seems to cure Steve’s trauma a little as well, because he started to have less and less nightmares too. 

When they started dating, Bucky wanted to keep it a secret despite Steve’s assurance of their friends’ acceptance. _We don’t have to hide like we used to, Buck. It’s okay now._  

Yes, he was worried about how the world will perceive their relationship, but he was more worried how the team will see him and Steve now. Steve got a reputation to hold, and dating an ex-assassin isn’t exactly helping his reputation. 

But when Clint caught them redhanded while kissing in the kitchen of their _own_ home, the rest was easy. Steve was right, he shouldn’t have to worry about their friends. Stark was fine with the idea. _Sarcastic but fine._ Pepper actually managed to persuade Tony to arrange a bigger room in the Tower to accommodate them in case they’re staying there, instead of the single rooms they had now. Nat, Sam, and even Bruce just shook his hand and congratulate them both. They did bicker on losing a bet to Clint though. Apparently, their secret wasn’t so secretive as their friends started the bet almost two months ago on whether “Bucky got dibs on Steve’s ass” or not. 

Now, looking at how happy he was with Steve, he wouldn’t trade this relationship with anything else. The one thing he will fight for till the very end. Even if it cost him his life, he would never given up on Steve, just as Steve to him. 

He nudged Steve’s hand a little, waking him up in process. 

Steve made a small noise of being woken up, but as he saw Bucky, he let out a happy sighed. “Wanna go home?” 

Bucky nodded as he closed his palm with Steve’s and entwined their fingers together.  

Steve got up from the sofa, gaining an audience from the team. “Sorry, guys, we’re going home. I’m dead tired. Thanks for the food, Pepper and Tony. It was definitely a Thanksgiving to remember.” As he finished his sentence, he pulled Bucky from the sofa, signaling their departure.

“You can stay at the Tower, you know.” said Pepper, even though she knew Steve would never take her offer to move permanently to the Tower. Bucky was glad that Steve preferred their small apartment than the Tower. It reminded him of their childhood, of sharing a house together, or having their own private time themselves.

“Thanks, Pepper, but Steve like his own bed better. It was a great dinner though. Thank you.” Bucky smiled at her, and thanked the rest of the team before they both headed out from the Tower and rode home on Steve’s bike. 

The chill wind of the night woke his tired mind. It was slightly eerie looking at the empty streets, with only the streetlight shining their way. They reached home before long, and went straight inside. 

Steve was about to take off his jacket when Bucky grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall, kissing him deeply. Steve let out a groan and grabbed Bucky’s waist, his hands moving downward, feeling Bucky’s legs before lifting him up. 

Bucky circled his legs on Steve’s waist, still fighting for dominance in their kisses, but Steve pushed him to the other side of the room instead. Gasping for air, Steve let out a word. Bucky nodded and kissed him again.

_Bed._

Bucky thought Steve would just throw him into bed and take his clothes off. Instead, Steve sat on the end of the bed, with Bucky’s feet still on both sides of his waist. He stopped kissing Bucky for a moment, staring deeply into his eyes while touching his hair softly, caressing his face inch by inch. 

“Steve?” 

Never, never in their moment together, Steve was this painstakingly slow with him. They both like it rough since the very first time, they both knew it. They still be careful and not hurt the other person,  but to be this gentle and careful. Bucky shuddered at the touch.

“Buck.... you’re beautiful....” Steve whispered softly, his eyes followed the movement of his hand, as if hypnotized by the sight in front of him. “.... too beautiful...”

“Stay with me... forever... I love you so much, Buck... “

His hand hovering, barely touching his left shoulder. Steve move forward slowly and started kissing the part where the flesh and metal connected. The one part where Bucky still felt disgusted at times, the most horrible scaring of his body, the mark of assassin, and yet to see his lover put so much love into his touch and kisses, it made him tremble despite the warmth of their bedroom.

 

_~ You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out of the window tonight. ~_

He’s lost for words. 

He would lost all his willpower and would just came right there and then if not for holding back with all his might. 

To hear Steve saying all those words in that moment, to be this intimate with him without even doing anything much, it was too much. 

 

_~ If I lose myself tonight,_

_It’ll be by your side. ~_

 

“Don’t...”

Bucky pushed Steve away, hoping Steve would take the hint and stop whatever he was doing, but all Steve did was staring at him again. Tracing his fingers all over his lips and jaws, before kissing those spots again and again.

“Bucky.... want you so badly.... want all of you... _Buck..._ ” 

The way Steve moaned his name at the end was all Bucky could take for the night, he pushed Steve towards the bed and straddle him. 

_Then take me, Stevey...._

Clothes were strewn all over the bedroom, there were no more words were spoken that night. They were all replaced with moans from both men, groaning and sighing throughout the silent of the night. 

 

_~ If I lose myself tonight,_

_It’ll be by your side. ~_

 

Hours before dawn finally hits the curtain of their bedroom, shining dimmed brightness between sheets tangled on their bodies, the moaning were replaced with peaceful sleep. 

Only when Bucky shifted his body closer to Steve, he opened his eyes to be greeted with Steve’s sleepy blue eyes. Those long eyelashes flutter as he opened and closed them every once in a while.  

“You have long eyelashes....”

Steve chuckled, “well, thank you, love.”

They went back to another silent and Steve thought Bucky was falling asleep again, but then he heard Bucky said something else. 

“I won’t never leave you again, Stevey... never. I promised.”

Steve kissed his forehead, muttering something Bucky would treasure forever.

 

_You’re mine as I am yours, always and forever. I would be lost without you._

 


End file.
